Stars Are Magical!
by animeloveramy
Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again? OC/N.Italy OC/S.Italy
1. prologue

**Title: Stars Are Magical **

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122 and Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: well, language for one. I don't think there are any other's at the moment…unless you have a particular dislike of OC's. **

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia. How we wish that we did, but alas; it is not so…**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Animeloveramy – alright, so this is the prologue of this new story. It's a coalition between myself and Mad hatter girl122. It will be a story that will be posted on her account as well, so if anyone see's another story exactly like this one floating around in the fanfiction archives, that's why. In this chapter there are three different points of view, one being from Mad hatter girl122's character, one from the nations and the last being from me. I hope that this explains enough for you not to be confused and for you to be able to enjoy it as much as possible. **_

**oxo…oxo**

Well you guys have possibly heard the crazy story of life in the real world being, dull, boring, black and white even like watching an old movie. Well that's the best way to describe life, right? A black and white image with no colour. That's what I thought, but this all started with one mishap spell and wishing. This is my side of it.

I, Sabrina Crystal Harrison, sat on my bed staring out my window at the night sky, it was about 10pm in England, don't get excited though I'm two hours North from London in a boring place called Peterborough, I hate it here, it's not nice. Anyway as I was staring into the night sky I saw a shooting star, I had never seen one before. So I did the childish thing and closed my eyes whispering to myself my wish.

"I wish Hetalia was real, so that life would be less boring," after I said this I opened my eyes slowly.

I waited to hear something anything, but heard nothing, sighing I turned back to my bed and curled up in it and tried to get some sleep. What I didn't know was something, more specifically my small wish, was going to come true

**xxx…xxx**

England growled as he looked at the chaos that surrounded him.

Only ten minutes previously he had been alone in his house, at peace as he set about casting one of his favorite spells, a certain one that was supposed to keep bad luck and natural disasters away and was one of the only spells he found worked practically every time, and then America had arrived with a trail of other nations following him, nattering on about some party or another. England wasn't sure exactly why they were here, but he was sure it was probably something stupid. As it was, he couldn't get them to be quiet enough to tell them to be careful.

His spell was already half set up as it was, already half complete and in its most delicate stages. Disturbing it now could be disastrous…but no one seemed to care. The only ones who were acting any where near calmly were Germany and Japan, but their presences were both outweighed by the little ball of happiness that was Italy, the brunette bouncing around them in excitement.

Prussia, Spain and France seemed to already be drunk, singing songs with their arms around each other's shoulders. America was arguing with Russia, China watching the pair with a worried expression as dark aura's seemed to collide in mid air between them, each of them supporting deadly smiles. Romano and Canada were stood to the side, watching the bad touch trio with respective nervousness and annoyance.

Opening his mouth to try again, he paused. There wasn't a lot of point really, he wouldn't be heard. What he really needed to do was complete this spell before anything could happen to it.

Sighing slightly to calm himself, he turned back to his magic circle, pulling his hood back up in the process. It was thanks to his robed self that no one had really approached the circle, choosing instead to leave him to his 'illusions' as they were so often called by the others. It was the one time he was grateful for their ignorance.

Grasping his book from where he had placed it on the nearby table, he stepped cautiously into the circle, sighing in relief as it began to glow once more. The aura it emitted caused his blonde locks to float around his head and a small surge of power went through him, sending shivers down his spine.

He began to chant again, completely oblivious to the bouncing brunette coming up behind him.

Italy watched with a confused frown as England continued to chant, and then his eyes lit up.

"Ve~! It's magical! Maybe I can make a wish and have it come true; like stars!" he said brightly, moving closer to the circle in hopes that he could have his wish.

England sensed the Italian as soon as his foot crossed the circle but by that time he could do nothing about it. He swung round, eyes wide as he looked at a grinning Italy, the boys hands clasped together as if in prayer and his eyes closed as he muttered something quietly under his breath. His curl fluttered with the magic of the circle and the power that ran through England made him shiver.

This could be anything but good.

England didn't know what the brunette wished for but the next thing he knew he felt like he was falling.

Falling fast, and falling far.

He could see nothing but colours, blurred visions of what he assumed used to be his house and the people in it. It was disorientating, and wasn't something he had been through before.

Suddenly he heard a cry, Italy's cry, followed by shouts. The noises blended into each other, detaching from reality. Then the colour vanished and he was pulled into darkness.

**xxx…xxx**

I sighed as I stared at the computer screen, watching the ever growing conversation on my Facebook page. My friends would not stop arguing, and I wasn't even having an input into it anymore. All this over a change of name. It wasn't even a big change.

I had simply added 'Romano' as my middle name, in tribute to my favourite Hetalia character.

Amy Romano Hale it now said.

My lips twitched into an amused smirk as the conversation began to degrade into a load of random crap, as it so often did with my friends, before changing the page to my Gmail account at the ping that sounded when I had a new message on Google chat.

**Thomas - So, you would wait for him would you? ;)**

I grinned before typing back, my fingers flashing quickly over the keys as I wrote my response. Part of the Facebook conversation had involved them both telling me I was obsessed (which was both true and painfully obvious) and asking me, if he was be real, whether I would wait for him.

**Amy – sure, if I thought I had a chance.**

I typed back; pressing the send button before allowing my fingers to rest comfortably upon the warm laptop on my legs.

It was true enough. I had always found myself wishing for anime characters to be real, and with some of the characters out there, who wouldn't wait for them if they were so?

I chuckled dully to myself.

The real world seemed so boring compared to others, Hetalia especially. Their world seemed so fun, and I often found myself thinking how life would be if the two merged. It would be so much better…or it seemed like it would anyway.

See, I live in England in a little town about half an hours drive from Peterborough. Nothing much really happens here, which I suppose was a good thing in a way that no huge crimes happened…but it made life rather dull; even for someone as carefree as I seemed.

I yawned and checked the time. Quarter to twelve at night. Giving a small sigh, I said goodbye to my friends online and logged off. Switching off the computer, I placed it down beside my bed and snuggled into the covers.

The darkness surrounding me, I smiled into my duvet. I would dream of Hetalia tonight there was no doubt, and how I sorely wished that my dreams would become reality. That they _could _become reality.

I sighed.

_Once,_ I thought wistfully, _just once…couldn't my wish come true?_

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**So that's the prologue. The structure should be fairly simple from now on, going from the two different points of view (Sabrina and Amy) having one chapter each in their respective places. I do hope that you will like this story, and will continue to read it! (Also, in case you hadn't got it, Sabrina is Mad hatter girl122's character and Amy is mine ;D)**

**Animeloveramy **


	2. Sabrina's story 1: waking up

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a  
>night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just<br>that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get  
>home again?<strong>

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Madhatter122: Ok guys here's my first chapter, it's a little hectic, but I found it really fun to write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and review please!**_

**oxo…oxo**

_Sabrina's story _

"Ve...Ve...Ve…"

What was that? It sounded like someone snoring softly, but that couldn't be right, I was the only one in the bed right? No one could be in the double bed with me, that was impossible. Right? The door was closed last I checked.

I slowly pulled my eyes open and saw the weirdest thing, it was either someone had dressed up as Italy from Hetalia and for some reason snuck into my bed and went to sleep their or it was the real Italy sleeping peacefully in my bed. Or I was dreaming the whole thing up. Both the first choices sounded very unlikely and the last one sounded more like what was going on. It was a dream it had to be.

I shut my eyes tightly and pitched myself in the side, that was supposed to wake you up from dreams, but as I opened my eyes again I still saw the image of Italy sleep soundly.

I screamed then, Italy jumped too and rolled onto the floor with a thud. Luckily his fall was cushioned slightly by the silk pillows, bead spread and teddy bears. As soon as I screamed my mum and dad had slammed the door to my room open; I jumped up and down onto the floor and as fast as I could, covered Italy with the bed spread and a big pillow to muffle him.

"Sabrina? Are you ok? We heard you scream and something hitting the floor. What happened?" My mum worried over me.

"I'm fine mum, really I just thought I saw a spider and jumped out of bed in fright, that's all. No worries" I said as I leaned on Italy to stop his struggling so he didn't get up when my parents were in the room.

"You clumsy cluts. Well ok, are you sure you are alright though?" Dad asked me, again the same question mum asked me.

"Yeah I'm completely fine," I said. I hope they go soon; Italy must be getting crushed by now.

"Just be more careful Sabrina," Mum said as she closed the door and walked back to her and dad's room. As soon as I heard their door close I got off of Italy and pulled the bed spread and pillow off of him, as soon as I did that I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said quietly. "Now can you promise to talk quietly?" I asked, if it was the real Italy that would be impossible. "Now when I take my hand off of your mouth I want you to tell me exactly who you are, how you got here why you are here and what you are doing in my bed," I said and slowly released his mouth.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, all I remember was over at England's place and walking into the circle, I can't remember what I wished for, maybe it was pasta. Do you have pasta? In your bed? All the others where full and this had the biggest free space. Anyway, can we get some pasta? I'm hungry, I hope you know how to cook pasta.

Hey where are you going?" He said one long sentence and was really fast, luckily I could somehow understand it, but I got up and walked to my door to grab my thick dressing gown and put it on over my pyjamas and walk out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as I stepped out onto the landing, my cat got up from her curled up position by the bathroom door with a loud meow, stretched and walked over to rub up against my legs. I poked my head back into my room to see that it was 5:30 in the morning; I groaned. Well, I'm up now.

Italy came up behind me and gasped as he saw my kitty.

"Ve~ What a cute kitty!" he squealed, but in a silent way. Faster than I could blink he bent down and scooped my cat into his arms and cuddled with her; he's lucky that my cat is tolerant.

"Come on Kitty-kins" I called softly, "Din-dins" I said again Kitty's head bolted up as soon as she heard dinner and struggled to get out of Italy's arms to get down and ran after me to get food. Italy followed me downstairs, but when I got down stairs I couldn't believe my eyes at what had been going on.

I stared into the living room where a black haired guy that was in a pony tail sat on the couch. He had a Chinese style clothes. The red and gold long sleeved top that looked like it loosely fitted him; the top actually looked like silk in the light of the lamp. He stared around the room, and didn't seem to notice me as of yet, he was staring at all of my mum's clocks that were in the room.

Italy crashed into me as he came bombing down the stairs; I was surprised my parents hadn't woken up again. Italy crashed so hard into my back that I went to say hi to the hard slippery tiles of the hallway. I closed my eyes and braced myself, when all of a sudden the fall was stopped, and was lifted into the air by the back of my dressing gown. I looked up to find a light blonde haired man with ice blue eyes that where glaring daggers at Italy, whom he had pulled off my back and held in the air as if inspecting him. I'm sure I recognised him, but from where?

"What is your problem Italy? Crashing into someone like that," He hissed, I recognised him now, it was Germany.

"Hey it's not just Italy's fault, it was partly mine; it wouldn't have happened if I didn't stop at the bottom step," I said trying to defend Italy.

Germany opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a yell that was followed quickly by a loud meow. Oh dear, the cat was causing trouble.

"Hey cat! I'm trying to find food; I really want to find it! You live here right? Where is the food?" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, could you put me down? I need to sort out the chaos that is going on in my kitchen," I said calmly. What did you expect? It was too early in the morning and I might as well except that this was real and not just in my head.

Germany gave me a look; I couldn't read his face it was like stone, like it was hiding something, something he didn't want people to know about. After a moment I was placed back onto my feet and I walked the few steps to the kitchen.

Before I could get into the doorway of the kitchen I stopped and listened as I heard a small voice.

"A-America I-I don't think you sh-should be yelling, and what if someone sees you? Yo-You're n-not su-supposed to take...pe-peoples food...its rude" the soft voice said, he sounded so quiet compared to the louder one that was talking before.

My cat then decided to make her presence known once again with an even louder meow than before, telling the two in the room that she was still there and was still very hungry.

This is when I decided to make my presence known to the two people in my small kitchen, I figured I might as well get this over with and get my cat fed so she would stop meowing her head off like she hadn't been fed in years, which wasn't true; she was fed last night.

I stared up at the taller blondes, damn me for being this short, and I saw that they looked a lot alike. It was quite odd, although one was shorter with lighter blonde hair and a long strand of hair that stuck out of his head.

This was going to be a long day

**oxo…oxo**

**Alright so, that's the end of that, so how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell! Anyway, up next is Animeloveramy's! Boy, this is going to be fun. Anyway, see you next time!**

**Astala-Pasta!**


	3. Amy's story 1: awakening

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a  
>night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just<br>that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get  
>home again?<strong>

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Animeloveramy – alright, so this is my first chapter of this story. Enjoy!**_

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

I was just on the verge of waking when I found myself catapulted into the air. Needless to say I was soon completely awake as a new presence dropped itself down next to me on my mattress.

Now, I have a double bed with enough room for three people to lye upon easily; maybe even four if you squeezed…so one more person in my bed wasn't a problem. The problem was that said person, and it was defiantly a person, had landed on my bed after falling at least a meter and a half in the air.

At the time I didn't care to think how it was possible or why it was happening; I was more interested in keeping myself from falling on the floor, thankfully able to stop myself by gripping harshly onto the side of the mattress.

Eyes wide, I stayed frozen where I was until I was sure I wasn't going to fall. Only then did I let my grip slack and my breath release in relief. This turned out to be a mistake when another body fell onto my bed a moment later, jolting me further and causing me to squeal slightly as my face decided to greet the floor. Hard.

Letting out a stream of curses, I lay there for a moment; struggling to find the energy it took to move. When I finally gathered enough of it to pull myself to my knees, I lent back and rubbed my nose. It hurt. Then, I looked over to glare at whatever or whoever it was that had decided to wake me up in such a fashion.

Whatever I had been expecting to see on my bed, my sister playing a practical joke or something…what was there hadn't been it.

Two boys lay on my bed, both of them seemly sound asleep. They both wore military outfits and both were different height, the brunette being shorter than the oddly white haired one…the white hair wasn't even the thing that surprised me most either. No, it was the fact that I recognised both of them.

"Oh, my god," I murmured quietly as I stared at the pair, taking in their peaceful faces. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no way they could really be lying in front of me right? I had to be dreaming right?

It seemed to be the most rational thought…but I wasn't so sure myself. I just had this feeling that this was all real…that it wasn't a dream. I hoped so. I had to make sure though, and so I pinched myself.

It hurt. Quite a bit actually.

Then I frowned slightly and mentally face palmed. My face had just crashed in my bedroom floor. That had hurt enough, so how could I be dreaming? Which meant that it was real. My wish had come true and now there were two of my favourite characters lying asleep on my bed.

Oh, fucking hell.

Muttering profanity under my breath at my stupidity, I pulled myself to my feet and wandered around my bed towards the door, pulling my dressing gown (baby pink and fluffy with hearts all over it. I'm not a girly girl, I swear) from where it usually hung and putting it on.

Then I moved back over to the bed in an attempt to grasp the fact that what was happening was real. I just watched them for a couple of minutes before I couldn't resist any more and poked Romano – as I was sure it was – on the cheek.

He wrinkled his nose and turned his head to the side.

"Stop touching me, bastard Spain. Sleeping." He mumbled, and I giggled slightly. Then I turned to the albino that I assumed was Prussia on the other side of the bed, poking him in the cheek also. I was startled when he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide but sightless. Then he blinked, bringing his arms out and up in a stretch; effectively smacking Romano in the face and causing him to jolt awake. The jolt brought him that little bit further backwards it took him to fall of the bed and land at my feet.

I will admit that his cursing was not only louder but was much more explicit than my own foul language. I supposed it was because he had many more years than I to perfect it; he came out with words and phrases that would make a sailor blush.

I was very, _very_ thankful my parents were at work.

"You God damned bastard!" he started, seemingly having not noticed I was there, "what the fuck was that for?"

Prussia looked down at him with a wince, his red eyes dulled with sleep. "Would you keep it down?" he asked hoarsely, "I'm feeling rather un-awesome this morning,"

Romano smirked. "It's your own damn fault for drinking so much last night. I bet you had some bears before you even went out!"

Prussia hissed slightly in pain, before glaring half-heartedly down at the brunette. Then his face moulded into one of confusion and he looked up slowly. It took me a moment to realise he was following my legs up and a moment more for a pink tinge to stain my cheeks.

By the time the albino's red eyes were on my face, my cheeks were burning. Prussia's eyebrows were furrowed and Romano was gaping up at me, having followed Prussia's gaze when it had become clear the blonde's attention had shifted.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I frowned, looking down at Italian with vague annoyance. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew who they were, it should be me asking that question. When I thought about it actually, feigning ignorance might be the best way to go for now. So I crossed my arms and sniffed indignantly.

"I believe it should be me asking that question. This is _my_ bedroom after all,"

This caused Romano to pause as he opened his mouth to argue. Shutting it again, he looked around; eyes widening when he realised he was in unfamiliar surroundings. Prussia seemed to be doing the same, though slightly more groggily than the other and wincing every other moment.

Watching him, I bit my lip. The pity at his situation was growing and as much as I wanted answers I figured I was more likely to get them if he was in a better state of mind.

"Hey," I said softly, gaining his attention. He blinked at me slightly and I smiled. "Do you want some Paracetamol or something? It might help,"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding thankfully, the beginnings of a grin pulling at his features. I smiled back at him before moving towards the door, opening it before stepping out and turning back to the pair of nations.

"Stay here," I warned clearly. Prussia nodded with a pained smile and Romano just snorted and looked away, a small blush growing on his face as he sat cross legged on the floor. I nodded, satisfied for the moment, and walked out of the door; closing it behind me.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, I hope that you like this little collaboration of ours. Really, the first few chapters or so will be more like introductions. If anyone has any good ideas for funny scenes, don't be shy! We'd love to hear your ideas and might even use them in this (that is the whole point of my asking after all). So, please review! **

**Animeloveramy **


	4. Sabrina's story 2: exploitation's

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Mad hatter girl122– woah my next chapter! Hehe, never have I been able to get out chapters for fics this quickly! It's been so fun, it was only a week ago since we started writing. Well guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review please! Also if you have any ideas we are happy to know what they are, we're open about things so it'll help us a bit more.**_

**oxo…oxo**

Sabrina's story 

I sighed and stared at America who was reaching towards the middle cupboard that had a mixture of stuff in, but always food you had with something else. There was bread, jam, sugar and mum's baking ingredients all in that one big middle cupboard. I then glanced over at the other man. He was clutching a white teddy bear that looked really fluffy and soft. I wanted to touch it, but I resisted the urge.

My cat meowed once again and rubbed up against my leg. I sighed once again; it was too early for this. I wanted to go back to bed.

"All of you, living room, now," I said as I pointed to the living room doorway. It wasn't hard to get to there; walk into the dining room, and if you turn to face the left after coming out of the kitchen you can see the living room.

America and Canada took the hint and walked though, which left me to deal with Kitty.

"Come on Kitty," I said quietly to the cat and gave her the thing she'd been wanting for since she heard me get up.

Walking out of the kitchen I went back upstairs and grabbed the Hetalia series one and two DVD's and walked back down, making sure I hid the DVD's. I stood at the door way to the living room to see them all sitting down. I walked to the middle of the room and sat on white rose patterned rug and crossed my legs.

I stared at them all; they all had confusion written on their faces. Well, I guess I better start. I opened my mouth, but I never even got a squeak out of my mouth.

"Who are you?" Germany asked me and I looked up at him; he was leaning forward slightly and staring at me.

"I'm Sabrina Harrison, now who-" I answered but I never got to finish the question.

"Where are we?" Another question was asked; this time it was China who was sitting on the armchair near the corner cabinet.

"Werrington, a small section in a city called Peterborough, we're about two hours north from London, not including another two hours to get to the centre," I said.

"London!" A yell of surprise came from the side of me, I put a finger in the ear that was closest to the loud voice and my mouth had gone into a frown. It was too early for this damnit!

"A-America, we're all in earshot, we can hear you perfectly fine, th-there's no need t-to yell," Canada whispered. He had gotten the worst of America's yell as he was sitting right next to him.

"But Mattie! That's where Iggy lives! We're not far!" He yelled again. It was really starting to bug me; I'm not the best person in the morning when I've had a strange wakeup call and no tea!

"America," I said and he shut up for a minute as he stared at me. "It's quarter to six in the bloody morning; for once stop yelling and talk normally, you tosser," I hissed; I was not in the best of moods. After he went quiet I calmed down.

"Now, you guys this is going to sound really strange and bizarre, but you got to believe me on this," I said seriously.

"Ve? What is it Sabrina?" Italy asked, I don't think he fully understood just how serious I was about this, but then again Italy never seems to notice.

"Well...I know who all of you are. It's hard to explain but the easiest way to say this is that here you are all part of an anime called Hetalia," I said slowly as I grabbed the DVD's from their spot in the hallway, pulling them into the open and placing them in front of me.

"Ve?" Italy made a small noise, he got off the couch and crawled over to the series one DVD and grabbed it and stared at it. "Ve, Japan made an anime of us!" Italy said happily. I face palmed and sighed.

"Italy," I muttered and looked up at him, "that's not really what I meant," I said and I continued when he looked up at me with a confused face. "A company in the country of Japan made the anime," I said slowly.

Italy looked at me still confused and then back down at the cover and flipped it over to look at the back.

"I have no idea how you came here, or why. All I know is that you are here and I really need a cup of tea," I said. "Anyway, I've told you what I know; now you tell me how you got here and what you remember before coming here," I asked them.

"Well, I had gotten everyone to go round Iggy's for a party and he was doing a spell sort of thing. I didn't pay attention but the next thing I knew there was a bright light, Iggy was falling, Italy screamed and then nothing." America explained.

"Right, was there anyone else there?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was, Prussia, Romano, France, Spain, Russia, Japan and of course England" America said.

Well fuck, that means I got to find them, what happens if they are half way across the world?

"Anyone else remember anything else?" I asked and looked around, they all shook their heads. I sighed once again, but then I heard something that made my blood run cold; my parents had gotten up. Oh shit.

After I heard the shower had turned on I turned to everyone in the room and gave them a stern look.

"Upstairs all of you, as quickly and as quietly as you can into the first room on the left and close the door, go," I ordered them. I couldn't tell my mum just yet, it was too early and I still needed to figure out how they got here. They all went up, but Italy turned back to me.

"Will you be coming up too?" Italy asked; he looked worried. What for? I might never know.

"I will, now go on up," I said softly and smiled at him. He nodded, turned around and went back up. As soon as I heard the door close I went into the kitchen, got myself a glass of orange juice and slowly started to walk back up the stairs.

As I got to the top step mum stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. She saw me and smiled.

"Morning Sabrina," she said. She was just about to take another step when some arguing was heard, coming from my room.

"Ow Germany, you're on my foot" I heard America complain, although he was trying to whisper so he wouldn't be heard, fail America. Then there was a thump, and then another.

"Who just landed on my back?" China hissed, although he was slightly muffled, like his face was pressed into something; probably was.

"Germany, I want pasta, can we get pasta?" Italy whined, although he was also trying to keep quiet, but also failing.

"Sabrina? What's all that noise coming from inside your room?" My mum asked. Oh shit

"My TV's on and Hetalia's playing; I forgot to pause it," I said quickly. Please buy it. Please buy it!

"Well, ok, just make sure you turn it down, it's loud," she said as she went back into her room and closed the door. As soon as her door closed I slipped into my room as fast as possible.

I looked around the room. They where all crouched down at the side of the bed which was the furthest away from the door, all their heads up over the top of the bed apart from China, whose face was squashed into the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hissed at them. "You were supposed to be silent at all costs, so no one heard you!" I hissed again.

"Well we were being quiet until Germany stepped on my foot, I knocked China over, and Mattie tried to get out of the way but ended up landing on China," America explained, trying to make it sound like it was everyone else's fault, but failed again.

I face palmed and sighed, climbing onto my bed and pressed my face into the pillow.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ve? Sabrina? Are you ok? Do you want some pasta? Pasta always cheers me up! I really want some pasta right now," Italy said. It amazed me how he'd gone from caring to talking about pasta.

"No Italy, I'm not ok, what happens if the others are half way across the world in Australia? Or over somewhere in America? Not right now Italy, pasta later." I answered.

"Well that'll be easy! We can jump onto a plane to get to the destinations!" America exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Sabrina, turn it down; we don't want to hear it," dad said on the other side of the door.

"Sorry dad," I said back to show I heard him. As soon as I heard dad going downstairs, I turned my attention to America.

"How many times have I told you to keep your fucking voice down?" I hissed. I seriously needed a cup of tea.

America shut his mouth then.

"Anyway America, how would we get the money to do that? I don't swim in money you know; anyway we need to start in England first, who knows? They may not be too far away," I said.

As soon as that was said my phone went off, Trick and Treat playing to indicate that I had a message.

**oxo…oxo**

**Right then, another one down and I wonder what's going to happen next? Well I know(vaguely) but it'll all be reveled next time! Next chapter is Amy's!**


	5. Amy's story 2: vodka

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a  
>night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just<br>that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get  
>home again?<strong>

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

I'm not going to lie, my house isn't small. It's not a mansion or anything, but it was fairly large in its own right. Upstairs there are three large bedrooms – one with an on suite – a small bedroom and a bathroom. Our landing is about a metre and a half wide in floor space and another metre or so across in stair space.

The stairs lead down to the main hallway, to the left being the newly converted garage we now called the little lounge. Straight ahead is the front door and to the right; the lounge, the dining room and the kitchen. If you walked through the kitchen you arrived at a small hall way that used to be our dog's 'bedroom' as it were, where there was both the utility room and a small toilet.

Hopefully, with this information you will be able to understand the goings on a little better. You see, after walking past my sister's closed door (she can sleep for hours when allowed) and trotting down the stairs I came across a sight that caused my eyes to go wide.

Standing by the front door was a short, black haired man quietly studying the old computer we had yet to get rid of. His brown eyes ran across the dusty surface and his hand was resting on his chin in thought. It almost looked like he was figuring out a way of making it transform into a giant, talking robot…which given who I suspected it was, was highly probable.

"Uh…hello?" I started, causing him to jump slightly and turn to look at me, his dark eyes wide.

"Oh!" he let out, straightening as he turned towards me. "Hello. I am sorry for my rudeness."

I cocked my head in confusion, trying not to think about how cute his accent was. "Rudeness?"

"I was being rather nosy and looking at your belongings without permission," he explained, looking down ashamedly. I let out a small laugh.

"It's alright. That thing doesn't get used any way; look at it as much as you like!"

His eyes seemed to light up at my words. "Really?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Sure. Though, first I'd like to ask…who exactly are you?"

Japan paused, his lips tightening slightly and worry showing in his eyes. "I am Japan," he replied hesitantly, and I nodded slightly. If it really was true, then I might as well stop pretending I didn't know who they were. Unless this was some elaborate cosplay event that had somehow broken into my home (but there were so many holes to pick in that theory there wasn't a lot of point thinking about it) then I had to get used to the fact that this was real. Watching the program didn't mean I knew everything about them, but it did mean that I knew who they were. I might as well save them the trouble of explaining it.

"So it _is_ you then," I said more to myself than anyone, causing Japan to frown in confusion. I looked at him, "does that mean the pair upstairs on my bed are actually Romano and Prussia?"

Japan raised his eyebrows. "You have those two on your bed? Together?"

I nodded. "Yes, so if you could excuse me for a moment; I need to get some painkillers for Prussia."

He let me past and I walked into the kitchen, stopping stock still as I looked up at the rather huge man standing in the middle. He was tall, wearing a long trench coat and white scarf. His hair was silvery blonde and his eyes a sea blue. He had a glass in his hand and seemed to be helping himself to the spirits that were in a bar styled spirit holder on the island worktop. I gaped at him as he turned round to look at me.

"Russia?" I asked weakly. He blinked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Da, I am Russia. Who are you?" he replied, causing me to take a step backwards. I gulped slightly before casting my eyes onto his glass. It contained vodka, not that I was surprised.

"Amy…" I told him, before sighing slightly. Pulling myself together, I cleared my throat and turned to the medicine draw, still talking to the man behind me. "If you're going to help yourself to the vodka can you not drink so much of it please? Its expensive and my parents will notice." I didn't want them to think _I_ had drunk it.

He didn't reply, but a small chill went through the air. Then I looked at him and it vanished. He was smiling at me, but it seemed to be a cross between a true smile and the one he always seemed to wear. It was a rather odd combination.

"I apologise for any annoyance I have caused," he said in his clipped Russian accent. I stared at him for a moment, scowering his face for any signs of his true thoughts, but, unable to see them, I gave up and decided to take his apology for what it was.

"It's alright," I told him tiredly before turning to the still open draw and pulling out the first aid case. Unzipping it, I fiddled around for the tablets I knew were in there before placing them on the side, zipping the case back up and putting it back into the draw. Then I went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, filling it with water before grasping the tablets in my other hand.

Pausing, I eyed the pair that were stood on either side of me, their own eyes watching me quietly. Then I sighed.

"You guys should probably come with me," I told them, smiling slightly when they nodded and followed me up the stairs. When I arrived back at my bedroom, nothing much had really changed except that Prussia was lying back down again, staring blankly at the ceiling and Romano had moved to the large beanbag I had in the corner of the room. "Here's some painkiller's Prussia," I said, not thinking about the fact that they hadn't introduced themselves yet. It caused him to frown slightly, and Romano to look at me with a confused expression.

"How do you know who I am?" the albino asked, his red eyes narrowed in suspicion. I pursed my lips, cursing myself mentally as I felt the searing eyes of both Russia and Japan on my back.

"Uh…well…"

How to explain? It's not like I could just go 'oh yes, I've been watching your lives for a while in this anime called Hetalia!' How stalkerish did that sound? I had to say something though, and I didn't think lying would be very productive right now. If they wanted to get back (which I was sure they would no matter how depressed I would be with it) then they would need all the facts.

"It's kind of hard to explain actually…but you guys are an anime,"

There was silence.

"An anime?" I turned to Japan, who was looking at me in a mixture of surprise and confusion. I nodded.

"Yeah…hold on," I told him before darting to the other side of the room, walking past Romano to get to the bookcase. Though it was a bookcase, I used the bottom shelf to store my DVD's. Hetalia was one of the many anime series I owned on DVD. I picked both cases easily from the wood shelf before walking back past Romano and handing the boxes to Japan.

The man stared at the cases in his hands, wide eyed; not taking his eyes of his own face shown in anime style on the cover. Then he blinked and looked at the other one, before looking back up at me.

"We are…an anime?"

I smiled at him. "Here you are yes. I don't know how you got here, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here," _even if it's all my dreams come true…_

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**I hope that you like this so far; I know I'm enjoying writing it! Usually I have something to say here…but today I just can't think of anything…please review!**

**Animeloveramy **


	6. Sabrina's story 3: Pasta?

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a  
>night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just<br>that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get  
>home again?<strong>

_**Author's Notes: **_

**oxo…oxo**

_Sabrina's story _

I grabbed my phone after the weird tune played and looked at the message. It was from my friend Rebecca; what was she doing texting me this early in the morning? I opened the text to see what she wanted.

The message said "call me". Wondering what it was about, I called her.

"Sabrina?" Rebecca said, she sounded worried; I went on high alert, thinking of the worst possible things that could've happened to the girl.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed my Ice and Fire dragon teddies, as I still called them, and clutched them tight.

"I have a strange man in my house! He was up and stumbling about in the kitchen and he sounded Spanish, I didn't know what to do so I smacked him around the head with a frying pan. Sabrina help what do I do?" She asked. Ok I think we found one.

I covered the phone so my voice was muffled and moved it away from my mouth to ask the others a question.

"Do any of you know if Spain was drinking before you got here?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, h-he was" Canada whispered "I was standing with Romano watching Prussia, France and Spain when they were drunk," Canada told me in his quiet voice.

"Thank you Canada," I said and went back to the conversation with Rebecca. "Rebecca this is going to sound really weird, but you have to trust me on this," I said really seriously, which usually doesn't happen a lot.

"Sabrina, you're acting really serious this isn't like you…and I always trust you," Rebecca answered, although it didn't make me feel any more prepared for what I was about to tell her. So I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Rebecca I believe you have Spain, from Hetalia, at your house," I said plainly.

"What?" She asked. This was possibly going to be harder than I thought.

"You know Hetalia?" I asked.

"Yes but what has that got to do with the strange man knocked on my kitchen floor?" She asked.

"Well I believe that somehow the Hetalia characters were transported here and I have Italy, Germany, America, Canada and China. By the sounds of it you have Spain," I explained. Please believe me.

"Sabrina, I think you are a little bit too obsessed with Hetalia. Now, I think you need to go back to sleep and then when you wake up you can help me with this stranger," she said not believing a word I said. Right, got to go round the hard way have I? Fine then, I will.

"Fine then Rebecca, have a talk with Italy," I said and before she could respond I passed the phone to Italy.

"Ve? Sabrina? Can I get pasta after this; I'm still hungry you know. Do you have pasta Sabrina's friend?" Italy asked. I knew she wouldn't believe that.

"No Sabrina, I don't have pasta, now stop putting on Italy's voice and take this seriously please," she said.

"Ve? But I'm not Sabrina and I really want pasta!" Italy whined, I took the phone from his ear passing it to Canada.

"Just talk Canada, say anything," I said as I pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sabrina, this isn't funny, you're putting these acts on, please stop messing," I heard her muffled voice.

"But I am Canada. Maple," Canada whispered. I took the phone from his ear and then pressed it to America's ear.

"Hahaha!" America laughed "So you wanted to talk to the hero huh? Well that's me! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed.

I then pulled the phone from his ear and pressed it to mine.

"You know damn well that I can only do some of Italy's lines. When Spain wakes up give him some Paracetamol or whatever and meet me at The Werrington library at 10 ok?"

I heard Rebecca sigh.

"I still don't believe you, but I'm not going to continue arguing. You're mind is set you mental case; I'm going to have to see it for myself to believe what you were telling me," she said.

"Thank you Rebecca, I promise you that this is the truth and I'm not making it up, so I'll see you later," I said and then hung up. I hopped off the bed and started to collect my clothes that I wanted to wear today. It was a cold day so jeans and a top would do me perfectly fine. "Now, I want you guys to stay in here while I go and get ready, ok?" I said.

"Ok Sabrina" They all said.

"Ve Sabrina? Can I get some pasta when you come back?" Italy asked, yet again. I'd lost count of how many times that boy had asked, and in a strange way it didn't bother me.

"I'll see if my parents are gone when I get out, if they are I'm come back and get you ok?" I said to him and smiled at him.

He smiled back and then did something I wasn't prepared for; he hugged me, and really tightly too.

"Ve! Thank you Sabrina!" He yelled.

I stood there, stunned for a minute. I didn't expect any of them to be hugging me, and it was a really nice hug. I smiled and I rapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back; it felt nice to have hugs. All too soon he pulled away and I went to get myself ready, closing my door behind me.

Before I did anything else I leaned over the banister and listened to see if I could hear my parents downstairs, I didn't really need to, but I had been doing it since was a child so it felt right to keep on doing it. I couldn't, not even the TV, but I had to make sure. So I went into the bathroom, climbed onto the toilet seat and peeked out the window. Only one car was there, so that meant that they were both at work. Good, means they won't be found while I'm getting ready.

After about 20 minutes I walked back into the room brushing my wet hair. I saw all the counties sitting on my double bed staring at the screen. I turned to look to see what they were watching. They were watching some random channel that I got with the TV, so I didn't pay attention to it.

"Hey guys," I said to get their attention. When they were all looking at me I grinned, "parents are gone, what to move into the living room downstairs?" I asked.

Without another word from me they all got up and went into the living room.

"Ve, does that mean I can make pasta now?" Italy asked as I started to walk down the stairs.

"Yes Italy, you can. The pasta is in the cupboard next to the fridge; call me if you need anything," I told him, and like a bolt of lightning he dashed off into the small kitchen.

I walked into the living room and saw all the nations sitting on the two couches, so I sat myself on the floor leaning against the couch, I felt more comfortable on the floor, I loved to sit there.

"Hey Sabrina, why don't you sit on the arm chair and not the floor? Wouldn't that be better?" China asked me. He hadn't spoken much this morning.

"No, I prefer the floor to chairs, some will say sorry to me if they find they've 'stolen' my seat for a little bit, but I don't really care. I prefer down here thanks," I said and grinned up at him.

I then noticed I forgot to do one small thing; I forgot to turn the TV on. I crawled over and saw that it was still switched off at the wall, so I reached round the huge heavy old TV and switched on the mains and then the TV itself.

Now what to put on? Everyone was going to have a different opinion and I didn't want to cause arguments between everyone so I decided to go into the documentaries and put the crime channel on. I randomly picked, there are too many channels on sky to choose and most of them are crap so I don't watch them.

I turned around and sat back at my spot and watched the programme. I prefer crime stuff, far more interesting than the soap operas crap.

I looked at the clock, 8 in the morning. Well, that time had gone quickly; now we sit and wait.

**oxo…oxo**


	7. Amy's story 3: England

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a  
>night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just<br>that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get  
>home again?<strong>

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Animeloveramy – sorry it's a but late!**_

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

"Perhaps it had something to do with that bright light at England's party? I don't remember anything after that~"

I blinked, turning to the Russian whom had spoken. "England threw a party?"

Russia smiled. "No, but it was held at his house,"

I snorted slightly in amusement.

"Isn't that besides the point though? I thought we were talking about that fucking light?" Romano growled out, gaining the attention of everyone there. Smiling, I opened my mouth to reply when I was cut of by a loud scream coming from Katie's bedroom followed by a masculine, rather familiar yell and a crashing bang.

Prussia groaned. "What the hell was that?" he asked, voice strained and face pained. I didn't reply, proceeding to chuck the box of painkillers at him before racing out the hallway and to Katie's room, not bothering to knock as I hurried in.

On the bed was a shocked looking Katie, leaning up against wall and holding her covers up to her chest. On the floor was a rather disgruntled looking man with sandy blonde hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows.

England.

"You alright?" I asked Katie, watching as she mutely nodded before looking down at the nation on the floor. He was staring up at me with a half hearted glare as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where the holy hell am I?" he asked furiously, glaring between the two of us now with a suspicious look in his eyes. "If this is some kind of kidnapping-"

"This is not a kidnapping England-san," Japan interrupted, his presence causing the island nation to frown in confusion.

"Then what's going on?"

I shrugged. "That's what we're trying to find out.

"Amy…" a small voice from the other side of the room caught my attention and I looked over at my sister, seeing her frightened face and smiling comfortingly. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

I chuckled sheepishly. "Well…you know that anime I've been on about loads recently? Hetalia?" she nodded, "well, some of the characters have somehow managed to appear in our house."

"You have got to be kidding me," she replied dryly, a blank look on her face. I grinned.

"Nope!" I chirped, using the happy-go-lucky voice I used just to annoy her.

She eyed me for a moment before turning her eyes to the two men in the room, her gaze shifting across them before landing on the DVD's in Japan's hands. Then she sighed. "This is actually real, isn't it?"

I nodded before looking down at England. "Hey, England; can you remember what happened that got you here? All the other's seem to remember is a party at your house and a bright light."

England looked up at me and scowled. "Stupid bloody America invited everyone over to my house while I was in the middle of a spell. The middle parts the dangerous bit because that's when it's the most unstable."

"So it was a spell?"

England shrugged. "I assume so…I can't see why that spell would do this though. Unless it had something to do with Italy."

"Italy?"

"He disturbed the spell when I was finishing it. He looked like he was wishing…"

I chuckled slightly. That sounded like something he would do.

"I heard my name? What you fucking saying about me?" Romano asked as he pocked his head round the door, scowling in at us.

"Language!" Katie scolded, causing Romano to gape at her and me to grin. My sister was always like that, and often told me of for my swearing. It was kind of funny to see the southern half of Italy being reprimanded by my little sister.

"Not you, you git. Your brother; Feliciano." England snapped back. Romano glared. I grinned.

"So, what happens now?" Japan asked, a small frown on his face. I sighed.

"Lord knows. Any idea's England?" I asked, looking down at the frowning blonde. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I might be able to figure out a spell to get us back, but we'd all need to be together. Where are the others?"

"Prussia-san and Russia-san are in the other room. Other than that I do not know," Japan replied. The words made me frown.

I had no idea where any of the others were…I supposed they could be somewhere else in the house…but I doubted it. I was sure we would have heard them by now; the only other names I had heard mentioned had belonged to the noisier characters. Which was a point.

"How many of you should there be?" I asked, catching the others attentions. England frowned.

"Well, there was America, Italy, France, Spain, Germany, China and someone else…who was it?"

"Canada," Romano filled in.

"Oh yes, that was who it was," England replied, nodding. Romano snorted slightly, looking away. I frowned. Where on earth could they be?

"I'm going to have a scout around the place; see if anyone's hiding in a corner or something. Anyone coming?" I asked, looking around. Japan shook his head.

"I would like to speak with England-san some more if that is alright?" he replied, asking his question to both me and England. I nodded.

"Sure, that's fine. But go back into my room and keep an eye on Prussia and Russia. I think Katie wants to get changed." I told them before turning to the Italian in the doorway. "Romano?"

"I've got nothing better to do so what the hell?" he replied, shrugging slightly before moving out into the hallway. I grinned, watching as England picked himself up off the floor and following Japan out of the door. I threw a look at my sister before leaving also, closing the door behind me before turning to Romano. The Italian had his hands in his pockets and was watching me with those hazel eyes. I flashed him a small smile before setting off, indicating that he should follow.

Our search started in my parent's room; light, airy and clean it was easy to see it was empty. Romano's eyes wandered around the bright, well lit room as I checked the on-suite for any sign of nation life, but there was none.

"Like the room?" I asked, causing the brunette to turn to me quickly in slight surprise. I had to suppress a grin at the cute look on his face.

"It's alright," he muttered slightly, looking away from me with pink cheeks. This time, the grin could not be stopped.

"Well, glad you like it," I told him cheekily before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on,"

He let out a flustered protest at the contact but I ignored him, only letting go of him when I poked my head round the bathroom door. Seeing no one was there I led him down the stairs, giving the little lounge a quick check before moving to the living room.

"Nice TV," Romano commented, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Big isn't it?" he nodded. "My dad wanted it, and generally when he wants something he gets it; so long as he can afford it."

He nodded appreciatively before looking down towards the living room. There wasn't anyone here either. So we moved to the kitchen, doing a quick check of all the doors in there before finishing with the utility room.

No one.

"So where the fuck are the others?" Romano asked, frowning. I shrugged. That was a question I truly did not know the answer too.

"Fucked if I know," I muttered back with a small frown of my own, earning me a sharp glance from Romano; his eyes wide in surprise.

Where the holy hell could the others be? And more importantly, how were they supposed to get home if they couldn't all get together?

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**I hope you are enjoying this so far! I certainly am! ^_^ thank you for reading and please review! **

**Animeloveramy **


	8. Sabrina's story 4: Spain's pains

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Animeloveramy**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

As 9:45 rolled around we all got ready to go out and meet Rebecca and Spain. I was certain it was Spain; I don't know what it was, but I had a strong gut feeling that it was Spain. I couldn't describe it, but it felt like I knew.

"Why can't we stay here? Why do we have to go?" America whined while putting his shoes back on; I had made sure that all of them had taken their shoes off after 5 minutes when watching the programme, mum would kill me if there were muddy footprints all around the house that would be obvious that they don't belong to my little feet.

"Simple, I don't trust you guys to leave you here on your own in a 30 or more minute time period to make a pig sty of my house," I explained.

"I wouldn't trust America in my house either," China muttered.

"Hey, that's cruel!" America snapped, standing up quickly and getting ready to throw a punch at China, but before anything else was said or done I got in between the two boys and placed my much smaller hand over America's larger one.

"Now guys, lets not act like children in this situation please and act like adults. Now China, to be honest I wouldn't trust you in my house either with the amount of fights you have with everyone, especially America. I wouldn't want you two here without me to separate you. Like I am doing now. Now can we not fight and get to where we need to meet my friend and possibly Spain?" I said as I stepped out from between them, turned to the cupboard, got out my walking boots and to put them on.

After getting them on I stood up and grabbed my keys, unlocked the door and stepped outside into the December air. It was freezing outside, thankfully I had wrapped up warmly, although some of us didn't have warm clothing; so I let the others borrow some of my dad's coats that where in the cupboard but only some of the guys got a warmer coat because my dad didn't have many coats. Italy was one of them.

"Ve Sabrina I'm so cold!" Italy yelled as he latched onto my arm.

I got my arm out of his grip and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Italy, you'll get used to it," I told him as I rubbed his arm and then let go to turn to everyone else that was coming out of my front door. As soon as they were all out I got to the door to lock it.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" I said and started walking off, but then I stopped and my hand dove into my pocket. I pulled my phone out and turned my music on; it was another Vocaloid song.

So off we started walking to get to where we were meeting my friend. What to do after that? I wasn't sure, but we'll figure that out when we come to it.

So at 9:55 we arrived outside of the Werrington Library, and the entrance to my Secondary school. I left there last year and ever since it has been the best time for me. No one bulling me about liking anime, what friends I had and, of course, my name "Sabrina the teenage witch" they called me. Hell hole that place, and I'm never going back there; not even for one day.

"Sabrina?" Someone asked, I looked over and saw Canada standing behind me, worry written on his face. I blinked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

I smiled a small smile; he was just worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and then turned back to the school. "Just thinking of the stuff that went on in that place," I muttered.

"Why? What went on?" Germany asked.

"Pain, being separated from my friends, name called," I listed a few things that went on in that place.

Suddenly, before anyone could respond, I found that my side had a lovely greeting with the cold, hard, concrete floor, with someone on top of my crushing me so I could barely breathe.

"Ve! Sabrina, don't be sad! You got us here! Some good things had to have gone on in that place too!" Italy yelled.

"I-Italy" I gasped, fuck he's got a vice grip when he wants to! "I...can't...BREATHE!" I gasped out again.

"Ve?" Italy asked softly and then looked up at me, his eyes still closed but the blank expression still there as his brain took its sweet time to register what I said. As soon as it did, worry consumed his expression as he jumped up and pulled me up too.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled and then started to babble so fast I could even hope to keep up with the speed of his speech.

"Italy!" I said loudly, he shut his mouth and stared at me. "I'm fine, Italy. That all happened a long while ago," I then said softly.

Before anyone could reply to that a voice interrupted us.

"So I guess you were right Sabrina, or you got some pretty good cosplayers that sound almost like the characters themselves," a girl's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and there was my friend Rebecca standing next to a tired Spain who had a massive bruise on his forehead and a lump forming at the back of his head.

"Rebecca, how many times did you hit Spain?" I asked as I stared at the massive bruise.

"Oh that. Only once and that was on the back of the head he did that after, when he was falling after I hit him. His head hit the coffee table," Rebecca said and poked Spain's forehead; he was staring off into space, so she brought him back with us.

"OW! Don't do that woman!" He half yelled, half hissed as he brought both of his hands to his forehead in order to protect it from having anymore harm done. I guess he was trying to keep his voice down since his head hurt so much.

"Rebecca, poor Spain. He's been though a lot of pain already and you give him even more pain," I said as I slowly pulled his hands away from his forehead and inspected the bruise. "Why didn't you put some ice on this?" I questioned her.

"Didn't have ice," was Rebecca's simple reply. I sighed and let go of Spain's hands.

"Come on, we better get to my house and sort this mess out," I said, and so with that we walked back to mine.

As soon as I got in I got Spain to lie down on the two seater couch, went to the kitchen to get a small bag of ice and wrapped that in a tea towel and placed it on Spain's head. Luckily it covered his forehead and the lump.

"Hold that there" I said as I then went to get two wooden chairs from the dining room and placed them at the wall near the TV. I then went back into the kitchen and grabbed the pack of Paracetamol and filed a glass with cold water before going back to the living room to Spain.

"Take two of them," I said and then sat down on the floor by the couch.

"Ok Sabrina, I think I believe you. After everything that happened when we were walking home, it's hard to copy all of that," Rebecca sighed and sat next to me. "So how did they get here?" She asked.

So I explained to her what the guys could remember about what happened before they arrived.

"So what now?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we need to find the others of course, I think that if Spain got in Peterborough then the others can't be too far away, it's just a matter of being lucky and bumping into them," I said. "Although, we can't use the names of the countries you represent, we got to use your human names," I said as I stared at them.

"Why would we need to do that?" Spain muttered from above me.

I turned to him. His bright green eyes where dulled slightly and unfocused; he was staring at me blankly.

"Well, it'll blow your guys covers. Some people know about the anime Hetalia, and if we use the name of the country you represent then that will not be good for any of us," I said. "So you better start to get used to your human names and fast."

"Alright, so what's next on the list?" America asked, he looked excited for some reason, possibly because he wanted to go out more to see the surrounding area. I bet that was what they all really want and need. A chance to map this city (Peterborough is a city because of the Cathedral built here) out and get to know how to get from one place to another.

"Well, we need to go shopping," I said as I stood up.

"What for?" Germany asked.

"Well you guys need a new wardrobe to blend in more with the people around you and the temperature here. It's going to feel a lot colder for you Alfred because your blood is thinner, while Matthew, I'd think you'll be alright, but you don't need clothes that are super thick and super heavy," I explained.

"Sabrina," Rebecca's voice cut in. I turned to her to see what she wanted to say to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I like your plan, but there's one small problem," she said slowly.

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked again, all I want is for her to spit out what she needed to say to me.

"I have no money," Rebecca said simply.

"No worries, I'll pay," I said confidently; I had the money to get everyone a day rider.

"If you say so," Rebecca sighed.

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled happily and matched back to the downstairs cupboard to grab my handbag, coat and my Timberland walking boots.

"Ve! But Sabrina! It's so cold outside!" Italy whined.

"Feliciano, we need to go. You want to find Romano, right?" I asked and started to grin, knowing I hit the necessary target to get him to go out.

"Ve?" Italy said quietly in a question and then his face brightened. "Ve!~ Of course I want to find Romano, he's my big brother!" He then yelled, happily jumping up and down.

"Right then. Off we go!" I yelled as I stood up and bounced to the door.

"Who gave Sabrina sugar?" Rebecca muttered.

"Oh Rebecca, I don't need sugar!" I exclaimed happily, giggling away. "A good heavy dose of madness is healthy and what everyone needs!" I finished as I bounced out the door.

**oxo…oxo**


	9. Amy's story 4: Finding France

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Animeloveramy – **_

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

I jumped in surprise when my phone rung, blaring out 'The Delicious Tomato Song' like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my face flaming as I searched the side of my bed for the offending object, struggling to ignore the burning feeling of five pairs of eyes.

After searching the house, Romano and I had gone back up to my room to have a conference. Not much had really been said before my phone had interrupted us. I wasn't sure if they would recognize the song, or who it was supposed to be. They were speaking in English, and their voices sounded quite a bit like the English ones, but there was a slight difference in all of their voices that made them recognizable but not the exact voices. It was weird, but I supposed it made sense.

"What the hell is that?" Romano asked dryly but I ignored him, grasping my hand round my phone and brining it out from where it had been under the pillow before quickly clicking the accept button without looking at the caller. Holding it up to my ear, I answered.

"Hello?"

"AMY!" came a masculine yell from the other end, causing me to move the phone from my ear with a wince. Then I put it back and frowned, recognizing the voice and not particularly appreciative of having my brains blown out by loud screams so early in the morning.

"What's with the shouting? You nearly defended me you idiot!"

The answer was quieter this time. "Sorry, I'm just…uh…in a bit of a situation."

I raised an eyebrow. "A situation?"

"Yeah. There's some random French dude in my room who looks sounds and acts like France." The voice replied, causing me to sigh slightly.

"It probably is France, Tom."

The voice paused. "Hu?"

"Well, I have Romano, Japan, Prussia, Russia and England here at my house. They somehow managed to transport themselves here magically." I explained, causing him to hmm slightly in thought.

"Want me to bring him over? My parents are downstairs and I don't really want them to know he's here. Too many unwanted questions,"

I chuckled slightly, before nodding; even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Alright. Just make sure he has some clothes on, I don't want him streaking through Bourne."

Tom snorted. "I'll do my best. Permission to disown him if he somehow manages to get nakie in public?"

I grinned. "Permission granted." I replied before saying goodbye and hanging up. Then I looked at the nations. "Good news," I began cheerily, "I've found France!"

"That's _good_ news?" England asked, a dry edge to his tone. I laughed.

"Yes, in the fact that if he's fairly close there's hope that the others are too."

"Fair enough," the blonde replied, causing me to grin at him.

"Excuse me," Japan said quietly, gaining the attentions of the others in the room. "May I inquire as to that ring tone?"

I flushed. "Uh…s-sure." I replied nervously. I wasn't sure how much of my love for Romano I wanted to admit. It felt…wrong, now that he was right in front of me. Stalkerish. I suppose it was, but when he was a fictional character it didn't really feel like it was.

"Was it supposed to be Romano singing it?" he asked. I cursed mentally. Damn him. I could feel the Italian's startled eyes on me.

"Well, yes. Its Romano's Japanese voice actor singing it in the personification of Romano…"

Romano frowned. "Since when could I speak Japanese?"

"You can't. I remember attempting to teach you," Japan replied, a look on his face that indicated those memories were not pleasant ones. Romano grunted. I sighed.

"Like I said, it's your voice actors. It's an anime after all; it was made in Japan so you would speak Japanese in it. You guys sound more like your English voices though." I told them, causing them to share a couple of glances.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before I sighed and got up from my position perched on the side of my bed, moving towards my wardrobe to pull out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some underwear.

"Right, I'm going for a shower. I leave England and Japan in charge. Listen to them and behave yourselves. I mean it," I told them, walking out of the door and closing it behind me, making my way to the bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed I went back to my room, just in time to get an earful of Prussia yelling victory curses and Romano swearing under his breath, annoyance on his face.

It seemed the albino had recovered. I winced and rubbed my ears, looking over to my TV in order to see what the nations were doing.

The entire group were huddled behind my beanbag, looking at the TV. Both Romano and Prussia seemed to have been sat on it though only Romano was now, Prussia in the middle of doing a victory dance around the room. Both of the last two had Xbox controllers in their hands and the TV was playing victory music.

Well, that explained everything.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and doing a very good impression of my mother.

"I apologise Amy-san. I tried to stop them but they would not listen." Japan apologized, bowing slightly. I waved him off.

"It's alright. It would have been nice if you guys had asked though," I told them.

"You were not there to ask, so we decided as you would most likely to say yes we would just go on it, da?" Russia replied, causing me to sigh.

"That's not really the point…" I muttered before continuing to towel my hair dry. There was no point arguing with these guys.

It was only after I had brushed my hair and walked over to them that I focused on what was being played. I didn't recognize it.

"What is that?" I asked with a frown. England looked at me.

"I'm not really sure what they called it, but it's some new game Japan had with him. Looks stupid to me," he told me, adding the last bit in an undertone. I giggled slightly, before turning my attention to the screen. It looked like some sort of two player sword game, the game play reminding me slightly of Assassin's Creed.

"What are you supposed to do?" I asked, causing Prussia to laugh loudly.

"Kill each other!" he replied loudly. "We each have a whole army and we have to command them to wipe the other out. It's all about strategy and skill."

"All right…" I replied, watching as the character on the top of the screen took down another man with ease. Then, suddenly, the character changed. I frowned. "Can you interchange characters then?"

Romano nodded, concentration furrowing his brow, but Prussia was the one who actually replied.

"Yeah. You can play all of the generals and commanders in your army in order to command their particular section of it. You know, like the archers, infantry, cavalry and such."

I nodded. I had to be honest, it sounded awesome.

"Hey," I began slowly, still watching the screen. "This isn't far in, is it?"

"Not too far, no. why?" Prussia asked, also not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Well, do you want to take it downstairs? The TV's a lot bigger and you'll be able to see what you're doing more easily."

The game paused, and they looked at me in surprise. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're going to let us go downstairs?" the albino asked in surprise. "What happened to 'you must stay here'?"

I smiled. "Well, that was only for when I wasn't with you. It's not like anyone else is home, I just didn't want you all running around all over the place and making a racket and or mess."

They looked at me for a moment longer before Lovino shrugged slightly. "Whatever," he said before getting up, unplugging the Xbox from the TV and turning it off. "Where's the damned thing plugged in?"

"It's down there," I replied, before maneuvering myself around Russia and reaching down for the plug. When my Xbox was up and in the arms of a frowning Romano (by god I never thought I would say that; ever) we all traipsed down the stairs, setting up the consol on the big TV and starting the game again. That's how we were when there was a knock on the door, and I paused the game I was currently being thrashed in by Russia before getting to my feet and walking to the door.

After unlocking it, I opened it before suddenly finding myself attacked but a blonde haired man with a rose.

"Ah, mademoiselle! How beautiful you are!" the man exclaimed in a rich French accent, kissing my hand before holding the red rose out to me. I blushed, taking the rose with my mouth hanging open as I struggled for words.

"Oi! Pervert bastard! Leave her alone!" Romano's voice shouted from behind me, causing me to look round and see the rest of the group walk out of the living room and into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing, you frog?" England asked, suddenly next to me.

"I am just greeting this fine specimen of the female form in the proper way." He said flamboyantly, grinning cheekily.

"France!" came an out of breath sounding voice from further outside my door. It turned out to be Tom, the boy having been running.

"Misure Thomas," France greeted, turning back to the boy who was now heaving air with his hands on his knees.

"Would you not run like that please? I couldn't keep up."

France looked at him with a small smirk. "So I see. Perhaps you should do some more exercise? I have some very educational fitness regimes I can give you if you want."

I sighed slightly as Tom quickly shook his head negative. This really was going to be a long day.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**That game, unfortunately, does not exist. The more I was writing it the more I was thinking 'damn I want this game'. Oh well…I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Animeloveramy**


	10. Sabrina's story 5: Shopping experiences

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Animeloveramy**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

I hate the busses in Peterborough. They always say that one arrives every 10 minutes; well I can tell you now that this information is a load of bullshit. When you're waiting for one, even after the time it's supposed to come it doesn't, and then one comes along, another comes right behind it. It's stupid. Anyway, after fifteen minutes of crowding in the bus stop the bus that would take us to town finally arrived and we all jumped onboard. It wasn't too expensive; about £21 to get us all onto the bus.

As soon as America got on he ran upstairs to get a view from the top of the double-decker bus. I sighed; I couldn't stop him no matter what I did, and then Italy went charging up after him. Those too, never change.

"It-" Germany was about to yell but I elbowed him in the stomach to keep him from yelling out 'Italy'.

"Ludwig, his name is Feliciano, remember?" I said, giving him a look. He closed his mouth and went up after the two nations. "Come on guys, let's not hold everyone up," I said as I turned to look at everyone else and started to walk up the steps. As I got to the top of the stairs I saw that America and Italy where right at the front staring out the massive windows; such children those two were. I smiled and walked over to Italy to sit next to him.

"Sabrina?" I heard a voice from behind I looked behind me to see China who had sat down behind me and Italy. I blinked at him. "I was wondering, what about World War Two?" He asked.

"Oh" I said realising why he was asking that. "Well the war is finished, long ago actually," I said calmly.

"What?" China asked his eyes had widened as he stared at me with surprise. I noticed the other nations were also staring at me.

"Yeah, that's all done and dusted with" I said.

"So we don't have to fight anymore?" Germany asked.

"Ve and I don't have to run from them yelling?" Italy asked as he leaned over and used me as his own leaning post. I held onto the pole that had the stop button on it, not wanting to fall off and onto the floor.

"Feliciano, don't use me as a leaning post please, I don't want to fall over and hurt myself, or hurt you either," I said to him as I looked at him over my shoulder, God damnit his face was so close!

"Aww Sabrina and Feliciano sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rebecca sang out suddenly, and my face went as red as a tomato.

"Ve? We're not sitting in a tree," Italy mumbled in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "Ve, Sabrina why is your face red? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Awww so cute, he's worried about you!" Rebecca cooed.

"Rebecca," I said as I sat up and gently pushed Italy up and off of me, then turning around to face Rebecca who was sitting next to China.

"Yes Sabrina?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Shut. Up." I said and did the BSL sign for 'shut up' before turning back around.

"So, let me think of your names again" I muttered as the bus pulled into another bus station. "Feliciano, Alfred, Matthew, Wang Yao? Or is it Yao Wang?" I asked myself.

"Wang Yao," China corrected me.

"Thank you," I said and smiled to him. "Ludwig and Antonio, right? That's who we have got," I said.

"Yep! That's us!" America laughed.

"Then there's Lovino, Arthur, Kiku, Ivan, Francis, and...and Gil-" I was then interrupted.

My Bruder's name ist Gillbert," Germany said.

"Right," I replied.

"So the whole World War 2, done?" Canada asked quietly.

"Done and dusted and left for young people to learn about. The basic gist of the situation in World War Two was that Hitler was a big fact controlling bastard who had the Germans that wanted something to cling onto under his thumb," I said.

Germany looked down.

"Ja, that's correct, he did," Germany said quietly.

"Don't worry Ludwig, it happened a long time ago, so no need to worry about it," I said and grinned at him, slowly his ice blue eyes slowly lifted to meet my blue eyes and smiled slightly after a minute.

After another twenty minutes we arrived at our destination, Qeensgate Shopping Centre. We all got off at the main bus station and started to go up the escalators, the nations in awe as they stared at the moving stairs. I giggled at them and stepped on.

"Ve! Sabrina, wait up!" Italy yelled as he dashed after me and caught up to me quickly.

America then laughed and followed Italy's example by running up to catch up with us, grabbing onto Canada which started them grabbing onto each other and getting dragged by America as he laughed his way up the escalators.

"Come on; let's go get your money changed up into pounds so we can spend on you guys to get clothes!" I yelled and dashed off down the shopping centre.

It took us about thirty minutes to decide where the best place to change their money was, in the end we choose Thomas Cook and changed it there.

When we asked to change the money the women gave us a funny look at all the old and foreign cash. It did seem a little weird, but oh well I had an excuse that would hopefully work.

"It's from their ancestors from that time. They were allowed to have it and they've come over here to visit and spend some money, but they forgot to change it," I said and smiled.

She gave us all one last look before taking the money and changing it one currency at a time.

"Alfred, £315" I said as I gave him the money. Man he had a lot in his pocket!

"Huh? I had about $500 in my wallet! How did it go down so quickly?" He yelled as he stared at me and then looked at the ten's and twenty pound notes.

"As I said Alfred, the exchange rate goes up and down all the time; it can't be helped," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and handed out the rest of the money.

"Ok, now that everyone has their money, let's go get you some clothes!" I giggled and marched off.

Well, picking out their outfits was not fun. China was really damn picky on his clothes, not liking a load of the stuff that was into the shops; he said he only liked stuff that looked nice. Eventually he did find stuff he liked, stuff that was expensive, but it was his money he was spending, not mine.

After two hours, we got hungry, that was another adventure and a half, that's for sure.

"Alfred, I'm not stepping one foot into McDonalds, I will not eat from there. Not after the stories of the spit burgers in the English McDonalds, I don't trust them. I trust the American ones, sure, but that's only because they cook it in front of you," I said and crossed my arms as America pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Please Sabrina," he begged.

I sighed and pinched my nose and closed my eyes, after a minute I opened my eyes and slowly lowered my arms to stare back at Alfred.

"Fine, how about we split into two groups, get our own lunch and meet back here to eat?" I said as I stared at them all. They all nodded.

"Alfred, Feliciano and Yao, with me. Ludwig, Antonio and Matthew, with Rebecca," I said and then we split, going to each place that they wanted to go to get lunch, I got a hot sausage roll, can of Coke and a triple chocolate cookie. Italy found some hot pasta, and China had some Chinese food; although he said that it could've been improved. America got two cheese burgers, large fries and a large Coke. He also complained about his food, saying that his portions should be larger. Italy, fortunately for me, had no complaints.

Oh the joys of shopping in rubbish Peterborough. How I wanted to meet up with some mates and explain _this_ to them…but at the same time I know that they would say that I was mad, like my friend Thomas. He would defiantly call me mad. Oh well.

Although what I did hope was that I didn't run into any of my college mates. Man that'd be fun.

**oxo…oxo**


	11. Amy's story 5: Money Worries

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

"All right guy's come in." I told them, stepping out of the way so that they could enter. They did so, and we were soon sat back in the living room; strangely silent considering whom was sat with us.

"So…" Tom finally broke the silence. "What now?"

I sighed.

"Well, it seems like the others must be fairly close by, so looking for them might be a good option," I replied before looking around. Then I frowned. "But we can't do that with you all in those clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" England asked, vaguely offended.

"They're too conspicuous. You would be way to noticeable wearing military uniforms," I looked around, taking them all in. "Russia might be all right, but the rest of you, especially France, would be way too out of place."

"But...isn't the war still on?" Japan asked tentatively, his eyes flickering to glance around the room quickly before settling back on me. I didn't really blame him for his nerves. After all, according to their uniform, they were from the Second World War era of Hetalia. Japan, Prussia and Romano were the only ones from the Axis there.

I shook my head with a small smile. "Nah, the war ended years ago here." I told them, getting a hell of a lot of startled looks. I was surprised that no one said anything, the room remaining fairly quiet aside from the occasional mutter. Then I cocked my head as something occurred to me. "Have you guys got any money?"

That caught their attentions.

Prussia was the first to move, searching his pockets with his tongue sticking out in concentration. I watched him, smiling in amusement at his expression, as he suddenly let out a small 'ah, ha!' and pulled out his wallet.

"Its all in Reichsmark's though…" he muttered as he sifted through it. I frowned slightly.

"I don't think they exist anymore…" Tom said slowly, causing the albino's head to snap up, mouth wide open.

"Don't exist! How can they not exist?" he gasped. I waved my hand dismissively at him.

"We can explain later. Anyone else got any money? England maybe?"

England looked at me. "Why me?" he asked as he too began to rummage around in his pockets.

"Because we're in England and the pound hasn't really changed." I explained, watching as a small grin overtook his face.

"It hasn't?" he asked coyly, causing me to shake my head with my own smirk.

"I know right?"

"Anyway," Tom butted in, "do you have any money?"

"Oh yes," England said, continuing his search of his pockets before bringing out a small wallet. He handed it to me and I opened it up, shifting through the main pockets and finding a couple of notes and some coins.

"Hey Tom?" I asked as I examined one of the notes.

"Yeah?"

"Could we change this for modern stuff at the bank? I don't think there are many shops that would take this. They might think its fake or something."

Tom looked at me thoughtfully. "I'd think so…it's not too old, and if they ask you can just say your grandparents found it lying around somewhere or something."

"What's that?" asked a voice from the doorway and I turned to look at Katie, who was watching me with curious eyes.

"Money from world war two," I replied absently, causing her to raise an eyebrow and walk over; sitting herself down beside me.

"Why do you have that?" she asked, taking it from my hands and holding it up to the light.

"Well, we need to take them shopping so we need money."

Katie looked at me blankly. "Didn't they have credit cards back then?"

There was a moment of silence in which the three of us turned to the countries. England blinked owlishly.

"I think America said something about something like that…" he said slowly, unsure of what we meant. I sighed. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

I looked at the time. "Alright, so mum's going to be home in about quarter of an hour. Here's the question; do we tell her and nab _her_ card, or do we not tell her and go to the bank first hoping it's quick?"

My words were met with silence. It was a moment before anyone spoke again, and I was surprised when it was Katie.

"Well, maybe you should tell her. Then you can get the car and the card without any awkward questions and you guys can all pay us what you spend and we can change it to modern stuff later."

We all looked at her, and she reddened slightly at the attention. But her eyes never left mine and I sighed.

"I suppose that might be the best way really," I replied, putting the notes back into the wallet and giving it back to England. "All in agreement?" I asked around, smiling as all the replies I received were positive.

All right…so we were going shopping. We had a seven seated car…with nine people. Damn.

"Which two of you wants to go in the boot?" I asked, causing me to get many confused glances.

"Well, I don't want to come. I have sleep to catch up on," Katie replied, understanding what I was saying. I nodded at her with a smile.

"Meaning you'll be playing games?" I asked cheekily. She flushed.

"Shut up," she told me before turning around and walking back up the stairs. I chuckled to myself before looking back at the nations. "That boot thing was a serious question guys, we don't have enough room with just the seats. Unless four go across the middle…but that's illegal. Well, I suppose going in the boot is too but that's not really the point…"

I was babbling now, and I knew it, Tom knew it, the nations knew it, _Katie_ knew it from upstairs. Everyone knew it. Yet they let me rattle on anyways.

Damn them.

"The awesome me will offer to go in the boot. For I am just that awesome," Prussia offered with a large grin. I grinned back at him, thankful he was being co-operative.

"Well, I call shotgun," Romano said, leaning back into his seat with a small smirk on his face.

"No fair!" Prussia exclaimed, pointing in the Italian's direction. "I wanted shotgun!"

I looked at him in amusement. "I thought you'd already called the boot?"

He paused before blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. "Oh yeah."

Romano scoffed. "Damn potato bastard."

I grinned, watching as the countries all began to relax again. It was fun to see them all interact with each other…but it made me think. We couldn't call them by their country names.

"Hey, guys," they all looked at me. "I was thinking…we're going to have to start calling you all by your human names. It would be really weird if when we were out shopping we were calling you countries…it would bring us a lot of unwanted attention."

Tom nodded. "That's true," he agreed, before frowning. "But I don't _know_ all of their names."

I smiled. "He's not as into Hetalia as I am," I explained before proceeding to name them all for Tom's benefit. "Lovino, correct?" I asked, looking at Romano, who nodded.

"I knew that one," Tom muttered and I smirked.

"Arthur," I continued, looking at England who also nodded.

"Knew that one too."

"Ivan."

Russia nodded with a small smile. Tom remained silent.

"Kiku."

Japan nodded.

"Gilbert." 

Prussia grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

"And Francis." I concluded, France nodding at me with a dashing smile and an 'oui!' for good measure.

"Defiantly knew that one!" Tom laughed, causing me to grin. Francis was Tom's favourite character…or the one he believed himself to be most like at any rate.

"Then America is Alfred, Spain is Antonio, Italy is Feliciano, Germany is Ludwig, China is…Wang Yao?" I asked. I wasn't so sure on China, but the other's nodded affirmative so I continued. "And Canada is Matthew. Is that all correct?"

"That's very well remembered," Russia complimented and I grinned at him. 

"Thanks!" I replied chirpily, "Though that just mean's I'm an obsessed nerd who like's to write fanfiction."

"And read it," Tom muttered with a small smile. "Excessively."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Usually when it involves a certain Italian…and often a certain Spaniard as well…"

I flushed harshly, going an even further red when everyone's eyes flew to me. "Shut up Thomas," I warned coldly, not daring to look round at where the said Italian sat in unnerving silence, causing him to chuckle slightly.

Then I heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up on the drive and sighed in relief. It was a short lived relief though as soon the nerves kicked in.

It was time.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**I hope you're liking this so far. I know I am! I can't wait to see where we take it! XD**

**Animeloveramy **


	12. Sabrina's story 6: Mi Tomate

**Title:****Stars Are Magical**

**Rating:**** T for language **

**Beta:****Animeloveramy**

**Warnings:**** language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer:**** neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary:****…make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

_Sabrina's story _

Well we had all finished up lunch and now, with full stomachs, we got up and moved on to do some more shopping. At the moment I was helping Canada get some clothes; at least he wasn't so picky about them. He didn't really mind the colour or length as long as it was something he liked the look of and would keep him at least a bit warm in this chilly English weather then he was fine.

"How about this?" I held up a bright red top with short sleeves. It was a plain top with white underneath to make it look like there was two tops, but it was just one.

Matthew turned to me and examined the shirt, after a couple of seconds he nodded his head and then turned back to the rack of clothes to continue his search.

"How's this Sabrina?" He asked quietly, I looked over and saw him holding up a plain pale blue long sleeved jacket with a hood, it looked nice, and reminded me of one of the jackets he wore in few episodes; probably why he picked it. It might've reminded him of something, or someone.

I smiled and looked up at him, damn why am I so short?

"I think it looks nice Matthew," I answered him truthfully. "Do you want to go and try all these on?" I asked holding up my hand that was currently holding jeans, t shirts and some other jackets. Man, altogether it was really starting to get heavy and was weighing me down. But I wouldn't complain, oh no. Never would I complain about going shopping. I loved to go shopping; well, only when I felt like it.

"Sure," he said and we went to the changing rooms. I gave him the clothes and he went into a cubical to try them on.

After he left I fell down into the chair outside the changing rooms. It'd been a long day; I knew it would be. What can one expect? I mean it's not every day that the characters from anime, games, books or films become real now is it? Don't forget about taking them shopping. Come on, it's all a little bit crazy. But then again, what would happen when they left? Would life just go back to being the dull, boring, same routine lifestyle that I was living like before all of this happened?

"DUDE!" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell; I looked up to see Alfred running towards me holding a black t-shirt in the air. I could only see the back of the short sleeved top and as he stopped to stand right next to where I was sitting, he showed me the front of it.

I saw that it was out of the Plain Lazy brand of clothing, had rock, paper and scissors in coloured circles and then said under it in bold white letters: lazy sport. I smiled as I thought of my big brother; he would wear that. Speaking of which he was supposed to be coming home Saturday…oh dear, that's going to be fun.

"Sabrina? Hey Sabrina?" I heard Alfred call. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, blinking owlishly up at him. I hadn't been paying attention, too focused on thinking on what to do about my family.

"I asked you what you thought of the shirt. Were you dozing off Sabrina?" Alfred asked while laughing. He had a big goofy grin on his face, like a child who had just found the stash of sweets and chocolate that their parents were hiding.

"So I might have been no big deal. Anyway, I really like the shirt, where did you find it?" I asked him.

"I'll show you if you like," he said and went to grab my hand but I was faster; I didn't want my arm being pulled out of its socket thank you very much.

"Hold on Alfred, I got to tell Matthew where I'm off to," I said and poked my head around the door to the changing rooms.

"Matthew?" I called out.

"Yeah?" Came the almost whisper like response.

"Alfred's going to show me something. When you're done, come and find me if you want to move on from this shop, ok?" I said.

"Ok," Matthew replied.

Before I could say anything else I was pulled to backwards and stumbled to get my footing. Once I got my footing I then had to start running, Alfred dragging me along behind him.

"ALFRED!" I yelled at him as I ran behind him. I hate running, I'm not good at it at all and I get seriously tired after a like a minute.

"We'll get there quicker like this!" He yelled back to me and then started to laugh.

"Oh, you git, you're a pain in the arse! You big goofy tosser!" I yelled at him.

"Hey that's cruel and no need to sound like stuffy old Iggy," he exclaimed as we came to a stop.

"It's what's known as British slang Alfred, and I will continue to use it because it's stuck with me to be honest. No one can teach me otherwise," I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Alfred said, not even looking at me instead looking at the t-shirts.

I sighed and started to look as well. I might as well start now, not getting anywhere talking to Alfred at the minute, so I might as well start the search for that shirt and seeing if I can get one for my brother.

"Hey Sabrina?" Alfred said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked keeping my focus on searching. Damn people not putting things back where they belong.

"Can we get some hamburgers after this?" Alfred said.

I stopped. What? He only ate an hour ago, and he had a mountain of food! How the holy hell is he still hungry after all that?

"Ve! Yeah Sabrina, can we get some more food after this?" Italy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked me.

Well I jumped out of my skin, because I didn't even know he was there. I then spun around to face him.

"Feliciano! Don't do that, you scared the heck out of me!" I said to him.

He tilted his head as his face scrunched up into confusion.

"Ve Sabrina, how did I scare you? I only asked you a question," he asked, confusion written all over his face even though his eyelids where shut gently and stopped his bright, childlike, brown eyes from showing.

"Just I didn't hear you behind me," I replied.

VE! I'm sorry!" He yelled. His face then had a look of panic over his face. I'm pretty sure all this yelling has caught a lot of attention.

"Sabrina, I'm done" Canada's quite voice said from behind me.

"Mattie! What did you get?" America spun around to look at Canada and what he got. Matthew showed America the clothes he had. He had a collection of short sleeved and long sleeved tops, jackets; lose fitting jumpers and a load of pants and socks.

"Alright everyone, let's get everyone together and pay for our clothes," I said as I grabbed the shirt I was looking for. They all nodded and we set off to find everyone. We found Spain first, although he was reluctant to go.

"Antonio, we need to go and pay and move on, while on the lookout for the others. We have no clue where they are, or if you'll see them again," I said as I saw him clutch the medium sized tomato plushie even tighter.

"Si, then I need to buy it to keep my little Lovi with me, in case I never get to see the little tomato again," he said. "Please Sabrina; you must know how it is to keep something that reminds you of someone you care about, right?" His green eyes sparkling away with hope and a faraway look on his face.

Damn him, of course I know how that feels. I've made sure to keep everything that was given to me by someone I've lost. Damn him for hitting a soft, sensitive spot that I am unable to say no to anyone that pulls that card.

I closed my eyes and sighed, he's got me in a spot that I can't argue with him. I opened my eyes to stare at his pleading expression, I sighed again.

"Fine Antonio, just please stop giving me that look," I said to him.

"Gracias!" He yelled and brought the little tomato plushie closer to him. Now that I had a proper look at the soft toy I could see Romano in the soft tomato toy. It had a face on it, so it was designed for a small child. The face had an annoyed expression on the face and its eyes where a bright green. A cute soft toy.

So we then went back to searching and found China in the kitchen section of the shop, looking at a china tea set he was looking at all of the cups and the tea pot.

"Aiya, all these English tea sets are made in my country! In fact nearly everything here is made in my country. I'll have to talk to Arthur about this, aru," He was muttering away while staring at the object in his hand.

"Yao?" I asked to get his attention, his head snapped up to stare at me; I don't think he realised that we were here. "You done?" I asked.

He nodded and put the tea pot down and walked over to us. We started to look for everyone else.

We found everyone pretty quickly and paid for all our items. When we got out the shop I had an idea, I was going to treat the guys.

"Come on guys. I'll treat you lot to something," I said as I skipped off.

"Ve where are we going Sabrina?" Italy asked. I turned to look at his slightly confused expression, it was so cute! I grinned at him.

"You'll see when we get there!" I said in a sign song type of voice and turned back around to continue to skip merrily though the shopping centre.

I swear Sabrina is insane," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca if you must know. I'm not insane, I'm perfectly sane. _Everyone else_ is insane," I said.

"Yeah Sabrina, whatever you say," she replied and we continued on down the way we were going.

After about twenty minutes later I walked up to them with a bag of sixteen Miller Cookies and started to hand them out. I got milk and white chocolate so everyone had one of each flavour.

"Haha! Thanks Sabrina!" America yelled as he happily started to devour the treats.

"Ve! Sabrina! Thank you!" Italy also yelled and started to munch on the cookies with a big smile on his face.

I giggled and sat between China and Italy. I then thought to myself, what would happen when they go back to their own world? Or what if they never could go back? I certainly couldn't hide them from my parents in my own house, and if they did go back…would I be able to go with them?

**oxo…oxo**


	13. Amy's story 6: Visitors?

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122**

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

_Amy's story _

I took in a deep breath as I heard the door open before swinging closed and shutting with a bang.

"Girls?" came the voice of my mum as she walked into the house, her heels clicking on the wood floor. When I heard the jingle of keys hitting the glass bowl, I walked out of the living room to where my mother was stood in the hallway. She looked at me with a smile. "Wow, you're dressed!" she started teasingly, raising an eyebrow at me as I poked my tongue out at her.

"How are you?" I asked, hugging her quickly.

"I'm alright thanks," she replied before moving into the kitchen. I bit my lip and followed her in; thanking my lucky stars the nations in the other room had actually learned how to be quiet.

"Hey, ma-ma?" I asked slowly, causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow. She knew my tone when I wanted something.

"What do you want?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could borrow your card…and the car."

Her eyebrow rose still further as she pottered around the kitchen. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, we have some…uh…visitors."

She frowned at me.

"Visitors?"

"Yeah…you know that anime I, like, love?"

She snorted slightly. "Which one?"

I pouted slightly at her teasing tone. "The one where all the countries are personified."

"Yeah?"

"Well…some of the characters are here."

She paused and looked at me in confusion. "Here?" she asked. "What do you mean here?"

"Well-" I started before I was cut off by a certain albino.

"She means here! As in the awesome me and my not so awesome colleges are sat in your living room!"

I truly wanted to smack him right then. Mum blinked.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the grinning Prussia with wide eyes.

"Mum, this is Prussia. He's one of the characters from Hetalia."

"Yo!"

"Ok…so why do you want my card?" she asked, looking at Prussia suspiciously.

"Apparently we are not suitably dressed and our money is all out of date," England replied as he too walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, England," I introduced with a small sigh.

"So you want to buy them cloths? With my card?" mum asked, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah. They'll pay us back, its just easier to do it like this then waste time getting the money changed to stuff we can actually spend. Besides, we need to find the others and they can't go out in their military outfits can they?" I explained, causing her to sigh. Then she walked past me and into the living room. We followed her, watching as she looked around at the group sat on our sofas.

I walked up next to her and pointed at each of them as I said their names. "Russia, South Italy, Japan, France and Tom."

"Oh, hello Tom," she said in surprise, seemingly having not noticed that he was there till I pointed him out. He lifted his hand slightly in a small half wave.

"Hello."

She looked around for a moment more before placing a hand over her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Let me get this straight. These men are all from an anime and are somehow here in the house and you want me to give you my credit card and the car in order to buy them clothes so you can go looking for more of them, and they will pay me back with their old money afterwards?" she clarified, hand not moving from where it rested over her eyes. I smiled slightly, kind of glad she was taking it as well as she was.

"Yes please."

She sighed and looked at me. "Be careful," she warned looking at me seriously.

"Always am," I replied with a smile. She smiled back before giving one last look around the room and making her way back into the kitchen to get her lunch.

Twenty minutes and one very full car later we were heading towards Peterborough with my mum's credit card in my pocket and her worried warnings in my ears. Lovino was sat in the passenger seat next to me, Russia, Tom and France sat in the middle, Japan and England in the back and Prussia squashed into the boot.

It took us around half an hour to get into the middle of Peterborough and while I would usually go to Matalan to buy clothes, I decided it would be better to go to the shopping centre itself, Queensgate, for more of a variety.

By the time I had pulled up and parked, Prussia was moaning about how he was all stiff and squashed. I shook my head at him, a small smile on my lips. Really, what had he expected when he offered to go in the boot?

"Seriously Prussia?" I asked, turning round in my seat as I looked to where the albino was trying, frantically to climb over the top of the seat to get out of the boot. I felt Romano turn next to me before hearing him scoff at the dissolved nation.

"Let. Me. Out!" Prussia growled out, red eyes flashing. I chuckled slightly before taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. I then made my way round to open the boot, the Prussian falling out and onto the concrete floor; cursing profoundly.

"Come on guys," I called, ushering them all out and into the cold air of the multi-story car park. When everyone was out, I locked the car and we all headed for the doors that lead to the stairs.

"Why didn't we take the lift?" Romano muttered as we walked down the stairs to the fifth floor; where the shops were. I chuckled slightly.

"My sister's terrified of them so we always use the stairs. It's become kind of a habit now days." I replied, causing him to huff slightly and look away. I smiled, before jumping down the last couple of stairs and twirling round to look at them. "Right then. From here on you need to be as inconspicuous as possible with those cloths. Don't be too loud or boisterous, no swearing and no mucking about; understand?"

They all nodded, a small smirk coming to Romano's face when I said about the swearing. I nodded back slightly before leading them into the chaos that was Queensgate shopping centre.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**I know this chapter was a little short, but I thought it should probably end there really…so I ended it. I think that the next couple of chapters will probably change structure, being half Amy's point of view and half Sabrina's. so yeah, I hope you're enjoying this and we would love to hear your opinions on it (eg, reviews please XD)**

**Animeloveramy **


	14. Combined story: Discoveries

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122 and Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is it! Such a fun chapter to write and we are so sorry that it took so long, it's hard at times, and then of course to keep up with college/school work. Anyway this was really fun to write and I hope you guys have fun reading it. This time is going to be a little different, we don't know how many chapters are going to be like this, but how this has gone is Sabrina's half and then Amy's half. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the fic!**_

_**Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**Astala Pasta! - Mad hatter girl122**_

**oxo…oxo**

_Sabrina's story _

After eating the cookies and set off again we decided to have a little wonder around; to have some time off from actually shopping and just window shop for a while.

"Yo Sabrina! Any sign of Iggy yet?" America yelled as he ran up to me, slowing down and walking as he reached me, although I had to take two steps to meet just one long stride of his.

"No Alfred and I'm sure if Arthur heard that nickname then he would be yelling at you." I said to him, and then scowled as I looked at how I was trying and matching his walking pace, but it sure wore me out. Damn him for having such long legs. It reminded me of when I would be walking with my brother. "Alfred you walk like my brother, and I can't keep up with you." I muttered as I slowed down to slowly walk with the rest of the group. Alfred then also slowed so he could walk with us.

We got up to the second floor and we went to the John Lewis shop, I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by three yells.

"IGGY!" Alfred yelled and dashed off, out of sight, before I could even glimpse to where he ran off to.

"Romano!" Spain and Italy also yelled and ran in the same direction as America just did.

"Don't call me by that name!" I heard another yell, it was a bit more frustrated than the one's before. It sounded familiar, had we really found the others?

"Get off of me you two!" Yet another angry yell sounded off from the same direction as the last yell.

I decided to run to where those three dopes had gone. They'd either done one of two options; 1: they had found some people that look like the hetaila lot or are cosplaying them and then ruined our cover, or 2: they had actually found them that quickly. Both ideas I doubted very much.

"Alfred, Feli, Antonio! What is going...on?" I yelled after the three numpties, but as soon as I saw what was going on I was shocked.

Italy and Spain were hugging a male that looked like Feli, except he had a grumpier expression, his hair and eyes were a darker brown than Feli's and his curl was on the other side of his head. The male Alfred was swinging around was a man that was shorter than him with light blonde hair. I couldn't see his face for two reasons, one being that Alfred was swinging him really fast, and the other being that half of his face was squashed into Alfred's chest; but I had a really big guess on who it was. His arms and legs were waving all over the place, trying to hit Alfred who was laughing his head off.

"Ve, Sabrina we found Romano!" Italy squealed with delight and bounced up and down on the spot, still holding tightly onto Romano. His smile was bright and happy, like a little kid at Christmas morning. He looked cute. _Sabrina, don't think like that!_ I cursed myself. _You've got to remember, they might have to leave back to their own time and leave you back here._

"Wow, that was easy," I muttered to myself, I really didn't expect to find them so quickly, and so easily. I couldn't believe that they were either in Peterborough or somewhere near this horrible city.

"Yoai!" Another girl yelled before squealing sharply, a love struck expression on her face. I looked over to see what she was yelling about and saw that the man in Alfred's arms had stopped struggling and just let Alfred spin him around, Alfred was still laughing gleefully, and still very loudly.

"Dare I say: Cute!" I myself, the fangirl that I am, squealed and quickly took out my phone to take some pictures. After I had a few pictures of Alfred and what looked like England; I then turned to take pictures of Spain, Romano and Italy. Or well the male that looked like Romano, or so I assumed that it was actually him.

"Alright now you overweight buffoon, put me down," The grumpy man had been able to shift slightly so his back was more comfortably pressed against America's chest. It looked much more comfortable than half of him squashed against Alfred. Now he was turned fully around so he was facing everyone, and he could cross his arms across his chest. His face was not amused, his huge eyebrows creased together so much that it looked almost like he had one huge, long eyebrow. Almost though, but still it was funny for me.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Good, less stress; and this means that we're close". The girl beside me said to herself, she turned to me smiling slightly, and laughing a little. "Name's Amy. Amy Hale. You?" She asked.

"Sabrina Harrison," I answered. Now I knew who she was; I'd talked to her a little over Facebook.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Sabrina," Amy said, grinning. I grinned back; I think this is going to be really fun.

"My God, let the madness begin," A voice said from behind me, I turned and saw that it was a old mate of mine, Thomas. Thomas's face was in his hand and he was shaking his head slowly.

"Damn right it will!" I shouted fist pumping the air, the grin on my face growing wider.

**xxx…xxx**

_Amy's story _

I laughed heartily, throwing back my head in mirth.

Tom's face was a picture, the ultimate look of doom spread across it. I could feel the sly excitement build up inside me as I turned my eyes from him and two the group of people before me.

I could see Canada, china and Germany standing off to one side behind Sabrina, and I knew that Russia, Japan, France and Prussia were stood somewhere behind me. I could hear France and Prussia's individual laughs ("ohonononon~" "kesesesesese~" respectively). Then, of course, there were the hugging nations in the middle of the group, Sabrina, Tom and another girl I had never seen before.

I grinned, watching for a little while longer before turning my gaze to the side. There were people watching us, giving us strange looks as they walked past. I grimaced slightly before turning to the blonde that was Sabrina.

"We should probably move. We're attracting more attention than is wise."

She nodded slightly before going to round up her side of the group, shooing them down the walkway and back towards the outside. I nodded; at least there, there would be less chance of being heard.

I followed her, motioning for the rest of the nations to follow me, a small smile on my face.

"Where the hell are we going?" Romano asked as he smoothly placed himself next to me as we walked. I glanced at him before smiling. He always tended to use lighter language around me than around others. There were times that he forgot, but I didn't mind. In fact, I kind of liked it. It was rather refreshing.

"We're going to find a place where we can talk without being overheard," I replied. He cocked an eyebrow.

"So we aren't going shopping?"

I paused in my thoughts, turning to look at him fully. His eyes looked a little bit disappointed and he quickly turned away, a flush covering his cheeks. I smiled, understanding.

"You were quite looking forwards to it, weren't you?"

He looked quickly up at me again. "No!" he tried to deny, but I just smiled at him and he sighed. "Fine, ok. So I like shopping, so sue me."

I giggled slightly. "Nah, I don't mind you liking shopping. I was just a little surprised is all. You didn't strike me as the type."

He snorted. "Well, I am Italian."

I nodded, consenting the point to him. We walked a little further in silence, vaguely listening to the chattering of the other nations from behind us before I turned my eyes to Romano again.

"We can still go shopping after our chat, if you like?"

The southern half of Italy looked at me with wide eyes, before a small smile came to his lips and he nodded. I grinned before looking back to where Sabrina's little group were; a little way in front of us. They seemed to have stopped in a secluded little green outside the cathedral. It was a good choice. There was enough room for all of us, but little chance of being overheard. There was also the fact that, it being a cathedral, there was a sort of atmosphere that drowned the loud voices of the nations *cough*America*cough*.

Sabrina smiled at us as we arrived. Somehow, she had gotten all the nations she had found to sit down on the soft grass. How she managed to get America and Italy to sit still, I shall never know. Turning to my group, I asked them to do the same. They did so, if not with a large amount of grumbling on Romano and England's side at being treated like kids. I smiled apologetically at them before turning to Sabrina.

"Ok," she began. "I think it would probably be a good idea to introduce ourselves. Obviously you all know each other and we all know you, but you don't know both of us."

I nodded. "I'm Amy, this is Tom," I spoke to the group of nations on the left, the ones who didn't know me. Tom waved slightly, causing a couple of them to wave back respectively.

"And I'm Sabrina and this is Rebecca," Sabrina filled in, talking to those on the right. After that, I sat down, the other three following me. It was all very well getting them sat so we could talk, but I didn't like the fact that it made them feel like children, especially when they were each a couple of thousand years old.

"So," I started, running my eyes over them thoughtfully. "This is all of you, yes?"

The group looked around at each other, England seemingly counting under his breath while the others made disgruntled shrugs. The Brit then looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I believe this is everyone," he replied, causing me to nod back at him in thanks.

"Good, everyone's here. Now what?" Sabrina asked, a slightly confused look on her face. "How did you guys even get here?"

I looked at her with a confused frown before snorting slightly in amusement at my confusion. Of course she wouldn't know; the only one who seemed to know much of what happened was England. I turned to him expectantly and he sighed, before explaining what had happened to the group. By the end, Italy looked about to cry.

"Ve…so it's my fault?"

England scoffed slightly, before sending a heated glare at America. "If it was anyone's fault it was that burger loving git's!"

America frowned. "Why me?" he asked, his voice high.

"Because you're the one who invited everyone round, to _my_ house I must add, and didn't think that when I told you it wasn't a good time, I meant _it wasn't a good time_!"

America pouted slightly and looked away, a little bit of guilt shining in his sky blue eyes. I sighed slightly. We weren't going to get anywhere like this.

"Do you know how to get back though?"

Silence was all that met my ears.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, we're so sorry for the delay. This chapter took a lot longer to write than we would have liked…but we hoped that you liked it! **

**Animeloveramy **


	15. Combined story: Funny expressions

**Title: Stars Are Magical**

**Rating: T for language **

**Beta: Mad hatter girl122 and Animeloveramy **

**Warnings: language. And if you have a particular dislike of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Hetalia.**

**Summary: …make a wish and it has to come true! As two girls find out after a night of wishing when the Hetalia characters arrive to make their days just that little bit brighter. But now they're here, how are they supposed to get home again?**

**oxo…oxo**

_Sabrina's story _

I stared at Amy hoping that she wasn't going to say what I think she's going to say.  
>I was hoping, praying slightly to the God that I don't believe in, that it wasn't going to be what I thought it was going to be.<p>

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca questioned.

I turned to look at her with a confused face, what was she talking about?

"We party of course!" She said and then laughed.

I grinned also, why didn't I think of that?

"No," said England, we turned to face him. He had a stern determined look on his face, his green eyes looked at all of us and my heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach. I knew what he was going to say. "We need to find a way home," he finished bluntly.

"But Arthur, how are you guys going to find a way home? You don't even know fully what went wrong and I'll be damned to wait for another shooting star to wish you home," I replied standing up to face him. I had to look up at him; damn me being small. "This is just starting to get fun and I don't know the next time I'll see a shooting star. It might be twenty years time."

"I don't know how the hell we get home; I don't know what went wrong with the spell. It was supposed to be a protection spell, so how it transported us here,  
>I don't know that either. All I do know is that we need to go home. This isn't about you having fun; this is about getting us back to our own time and world." He crossed his arms after his lecture like speech and his eyebrows creased together even more.<p>

"Well if it was a spell that got you here, then wouldn't it be a spell that would get you home?" Amy asked from the sidelines. England turned to look at her thoughtfully.

"Well that sounds reasonable. If we find books on spells and find a spell that could get us home again," he said, looking down at the ground to think about what was said.

"That is possible, but it's nearly summer. Arthur, let's not focus on just getting you home. Stay for a while," Amy spoke up again.

"Yeah!" I joined in and started to do a puppy dog eyes look, my bottom lip sticking out.

"Ve, come on Britain!" Italy also joined us.

"Angleterre, I think you lost," France said as he came up behind Arthur and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Arthur; against these two, you'll lose," Thomas said from Amy's side.

England looked at us, while shrugging off France's hand. He looked at us one at a time, from Italy, to me, to America and then at Amy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"YES! Thank you Arthur!" Me, Italy and America yelled, although America yelled "Artie" instead. I hugged him really quickly, and as soon as I let go of him I was giving the others high fives.

"Sabrina, calm down," Thomas said as he put his hands on my shoulders to try and stop me from bouncing up and down on the spot, it didn't work. I suddenly stopped jumping and turned to everyone else.

"So what shall we do now?" I asked, turning to Amy. "Surely you have a plan on what to do next Amy? You didn't come all this way to Peterborough for nothing, right?"

"Actually, we came up to do some shopping," she said, smiling at me.

So I smiled back. "Right then, let's go shopping!"

**xxx…xxx**

_Amy's story _

"What, _again_? Seriously?" America wined as everyone began to get up from the grass, brushing themselves off as they did so.

"Oh, stop winging Am-Alfred! Act your age or go someplace where no one can hear you. Lord knows the former is too hard for you," England bit back, a scowl on his face as he took in the American's pouting expression.

"That was cruel Iggy!"

"Shut up bastardo, I want to go shopping damn it!"

"Sorry Alfred," Sabrina apologised with a sheepish look. "If you really want, we can split up and those who want to go shopping can go with Amy, and those who don't can go with me?"

Looking at her, I could see the conflicting emotions. She really wanted to go shopping again, if only to get to know this knew lot of Hetalia cast. Apparently Tom noticed too.

"How about, you go with the shopping group Sabrina, and Rebecca and I will go with the other group? Assuming you don't mind of course?" he then asked Rebecca. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I've had enough shopping for the day."

Sabrina's face split into a wide grin and she threw her arms around Tom's neck. "Thank you so much!"

Tom chuckled and they split apart, him moving over to where Rebecca stood while Sabrina came over to stand beside me.

"Right, so, shopping people over here, any other over there," I announced, watching as the group split themselves almost into the groups they had arrived in. The only differences were that both North Italy and, through no real choice of his own, Germany had joined the shopping group.

And so we were off, wandering back into the shopping centre itself and heading straight for the nearest men's clothes shop. When inside, the group began to split up slightly. While Italy and Germany stayed with Sabrina, who was admiring a rather nice looking jacket with Japan, both England, Russia and Prussia had gone off on their own. I was currently flicking through some men's shirts with Romano, the south Italian making faces at each one that passed. I was strangely unsurprised to see that none of them were good faces, yet all were strangely flattering. On him.

Yeah, mental smack round the face time.

"You know, you can't be too fussy right? This isn't, like, London. There wont' be any designer makes, and I wouldn't be able to afford them anyway."

He looked up at me with a blank expression before sighing slightly and leaning against the rail, giving his attention to me now instead of the shirts that hung on said rail. The silence was beginning to unnerve me and I looked down before looking back up as Romano spoke.

"I know that. I wasn't looking for something designer, I was looking for something I liked," he paused. "Are there any you like?"

His question was quiet and it made me raise an eyebrow at him slightly, smiling at his reddening cheeks. Humming lightly, I walked over to one of the other railings before grabbing an emerald green shirt from where it was hiding behind a rather ugly looking black and grey striped. I ran my eyes up and down it for a moment before testing the fabric under my fingers and nodding. Then I turned back to Romano and held it up to him.

His expression was cautious as he took the hanger from me, running a hand down the sleeve and turning it to see the back. "Soft," he muttered, before nodding as well. "Seen any trousers you like?" he asked me, tone taking on an impressed feel to it. I grinned.

"Let's go have a look shall we?"

After finding a pair of black skinny jeans, I sent him off to the changing rooms before meandering over to where Prussia was eyeing some logo T-shirts.

"Found anything you like?" I asked, causing him to jump before letting out many German expletives in such a tone it caught passer by's attentions even if his words didn't. I grimaced slightly as I recognised some of the words. "Sorry."

He took a deep breath before turning his bright red eyes on me.

"You scared me half to death…" he muttered before his usual large grin split across his face again. "But in answer to your question, ja, I have found a couple I like. Namely this one," he told me, holding up a black T-shirt with the words 'I am totally awesome'. I laughed before nodding. It certainly suited him.

"I like it."

Prussia scoffed, grin still in place. "Of course you do, the awesome me chose it!"

"Sure, sure," I replied, waving him off with a grin. "What about trousers?"

Prussia paused for a moment, eyeing the rail across the way that held different coloured skinny jeans. He motioned me to follow him as he made his way over to them, flicking through them curiously. Finally, he pulled out a white pair that had a small black pattern on the back pockets.

"They look pretty cool," I told him, causing him to grin.

"Of course they do!"

He said nothing more before asking me where the changing rooms were. I smiled slightly.

"I'll show you."

So we made our way to the changing room. I directed him to the male side, deciding this time to wait outside. It wasn't long before Romano walked out, the shirt and jeans clutched in his hands. I grinned when he kept hold of them instead of giving them to the attendant. He must have liked them.

"They fit then?" I asked him, catching him by surprise.

"Yeah," he replied, sitting next to me on the bench like seat outside the changing rooms. "Were you waiting for me?"

I shook my head. "No, Gilbert just went in. Seeing you come out was just a bonus."

He snorted, but there was a small smile curling the edge of his lips. We sat there in silence until Prussia returned, him too clutching at his clothes. He was followed by a slightly irked looking England who gave the attendant three of the four shirts he had taken in and one of the pair of trousers. Other than that, he held a green pullover, white shirt and black trousers.

Looking around I spotted a loose basket, motioning for them to put their items into it before gesturing for them to follow me.

It was shoe time.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**I'm really sorry for the wait. Its all my fault, but with everything else that was happening and all the others stories I've been doing I kept forgetting about this…either way, its here now. I hope you like it :D**

**Animeloveramy **


End file.
